Fate Interwine
by waterlily12
Summary: Chung fell into a trap his friends set up - again. Now he has to go to this cafe with a cheesy name - Fate Intertwine - to meet up with a girl. Little did he know, it was in that very cafe that his fate intertwine with that of a certain silverette's. Oneshot. Rated T because of that one little vulgar word. I mean it. And is this even considered romance? Implied Cheve


**So... decided to write another oneshot. About Cheve. I don't why. I just want to write another story about the ship. And... I got writer's block. I don't know what to write and I don't feel like writing. I'm hoping oneshots would help me right now. Someone need to give me some inspirational speech because I need one right now.**

 **Anyways, this one's going to be a casual one. Nothing too sentimental (Or at all) and things like that. Oh, and there's a _tiny bit_ of Elsai if you squint.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword.**

* * *

Chung wanted to bang his head against something right now.

He just couldn't believe it.

He fell right into the trap that his friends set up _just_ because he had teased two of them, Elsword and Aisha, that they argued like old married couples. He landed himself in a so-called blind date - again - with one of their, Aisha's, friends. He should really pay close attention when they were scheming something like this.

So now, he's standing in front of a cafe, staring - almost glaring - at the entrance.

The Tactical Trooper loves his friend dearly. Really. But sometimes, he just wanted to strangle them to death because they were so... nosy! Couldn't they see that he rather focus on his studies instead of meeting girls left and right?!

Chung tried to quell his frustration. He didn't need to brood over this right now. He looked back at the name of the store. _Fate Intertwine._

 _What kind of cheesy name is that?_ He berated in his mind but then shook his head. Right. Not now. First, he needed to get this date over with. Criticize name later, and while he's at it, he'll give his friends a piece of his mind.

He took a deep breath in -

"Excuse me. May I inquire how long you plan to block the entrance?"

\- only to choke on air right after.

Chung spun around, immediately meeting a girl long silver tresses an placid golden eyes. Pink tinged his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly - a habit that he found impossible to get rid of.

"Ahaha... s-sorry." _Well now, way to make myself look like a moron._

The blonde shifted to the side, allowing the silverette to enter the cafe. She gave him one last look over before strolling into the bistro.

Chung decided that it was a good idea not to dawdle and get this stupid date over with. He pushed open the door, earning a chiming welcome from the bells that signal his presence.

 _Now... Aisha said that she would be sitting on the second booth by the window..._ Chung surveyed the interior of the cozy cafe until his gaze fell onto the designated booth, only to see it occupied. By the silverette from not too long ago in fact.

Chung blinked, his mind racing. He had three options.

One: Play along with the date.

Second: Hit and run tactic. Go up there and say hi, make an excuse that he has something to do and leave.

Third: Forget all about this and go find his friends to strangle.

The last sounded very appealing right now.

Just when he was about to take the third option, the silverette looked away from the window and at him, raising a dainty brow ever so slightly.

 _Ah, crap._ He can't run now, now that he's been spotted.

The Tactical Trooper rebuilt his composure and dragged himself - mentally - over to the table with a forced smile on his face. "Hey."

"Hello." The girl replied back in monotone and said nothing else.

Awkward silence ensue.

"... Are you not going to sit down?" The girl inquired, breaking the invisible silent glass and looking at the blonde questioningly. It really did take him a minute to register what she meant.

He had been standing in front of the booth, looking like an idiot. Way to go.

"Oh. Right." The Tactical Trooper hastened to sit across from her and brandish his hand out. "I supposed you're a friend of Aisha's?"

"Affirmative." She nodded, taking the offered hand. "Eve Silvia, Code Battle Seraph."

"Chung Seiker, a Tactical Trooper." They released the handshake after the formal introduction. More silence dropped in to accompany them.

Chung could only think of one thing.

 _This is going to be a_ long _date._

"So..." He decided to break the ice, which gained Eve's attention back from the window. "The weather looks pretty good, don't you think?"

A typical question in a typical awkward situation.

The Code Battle Seraph gave him a long pensive stare -which made him unnerved him even more- before sipping her tea. "I do not care for the weather. I rather be indoors, maintaining my Nasod Drones. However, that is not the case today it seems."

That elicit a chuckle from the Tactical Trooper, one that actually sounded natural. "I guess we're on the same boat. I rather be working on the Disfrozen Portal on my Destroyer than be here - Not that I meant it as an insult or anything!" He added the last sentence hastily when he realized he was being a little rude.

"Understandable." Eve placed the cup down on the cup plate with a small _clink._ "I assume that your friends forced this on you just like how mine did to me?"

Chung scratched the back of his head sheepishly again. "Pretty much. I was going to strangle them later but you seem like a fun person to talk to."

His attempt to make a joke failed when Eve had no response.

"Hm." The Code Battle Seraph hummed in thought instead.

... And the awkward silence came back for round three.

Chung was starting to think if he could ever get a conversation lasting more than a minute with this girl.

Luckily for them, the waitress decided to save the day by coming over to take their order.

"Say..." The blonde started once the waitress left with the order. "You're Aisha's friend right? How come I never saw you around?"

"Simple. I studied abroad in Altera."

"Ah..." Chung nodded in absentminded understanding, until his mind registered her answer completely. When he did, he did a double take. "Wait, what?!"

"Until yesterday." She finished after that long pause.

Okay. Now he felt a little guilty. Eve basically just said she made time in her schedule to come on this so-called blind date that their friends set up the day after she returned to Hamel and here he was, wishing that he was at home studying up on Alchemy and the likes. Altera is a pretty long distance from Hamel after all...

He somehow ended up thinking just how long Eve's plane trip took.

"Is there something the matter?" Eve inquired, seeing that Chung looked rather pensive.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all!" The blonde forced a laugh.

The Code Battle Seraph raised a skeptical brow. "You're a terrible liar."

Chung sighed in defeat. "I know. I'm just thinking why you even agreed to this when you just got off the plane."

Their orders arrived before the silverette answers but they were just latte for Chung and more tea for Eve.

Eve blew the steam away regally before taking a sip. "To make this matter simple, I had agreed to this only because Aisha is a close friend of mine. But moreover, she has promised that if I go on this date, then she will not bother me with frivolous topic such as romance."

The blonde stifled a laugh. He didn't know why but he found her answer very funny. "Is that so. I guess I'm not the only one with prying friends. Elsword told me to get a girlfriend already lest I suffer from being chased by fangirls at school."

The Code Battle Seraph hummed again before staring at the window. "This is... curious."

Chung tilt his head "What is?"

"It seems that either of us are unwilling to come, yet here we are, conversing instead of ending this so-called date already."

"So... you want to call it off?" Chung asked, uncertain. He wasn't really sure himself if he wanted to continue talking with her or just end this and leave. The latter seemed to be in the best interest for both of them.

"That was my original plan. A greeting and a goodbye." Eve stated bluntly. "Though I did not expect anything in between."

Chung laughed lightly. "You're definitely different from those other girls I met. "

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"It's a good thing." The Tactical Trooper grinned. "It means I like you."

.

.

.

.

.

He wanted to shoot himself in the head so much right now for that vaguely-put statement.

"Uh... n-not in a - um... i-it's supposed to be a friendly - ah, just forget it." Chung covered his face with a palm, hiding his gradually increasing blush.

That seemed to have elicit a soft giggle from Eve's closed shut mouth as she picked up her tea cup again. Even though it was faint, Chung could have swear it sounded like melodious bells. It was weird. He was only now used to her monotonic voice in the short time they met and she sprung this up on him?

"It's understandable." Eve returned to a placid tone. She took a glance at her wristwatch and stood up. "Apologies, but I must be going. I still have some matters to sort out."

"No worries." The blonde waved off casually. "It was nice meeting you, Eve."

"Likewise." She nodded curtly before grabbing her purse and taking out money for the tea.

"I got it." Chung offered, taking out his own wallet. "Just go."

Eve knitted her brows together disconcertingly. "Pardon, but it would be rude of me not to pay for my share."

"I'm the guy, I'm supposed to be paying." The blonde shot back with a smile. "Or else I wouldn't get a gentleman, would I?"

"... You're not going to budge, are you?"

"Nope."

The Code Battle Seraph heaved a sigh. "You are..." She paused and shook her head, then she tipped her head politely. "Very well then, I bid you goodbye."

Chung watched her leave, wondering why he felt disappointed all of a sudden.

* * *

School, in Chung's opinion, was a troubling thing. No, not the classes, he's doing pretty well in those, and certainly not his friends - though he found himself planing their murders sometimes. It was how high the 'fan-o-meter' could hit in regards to his school.

He was hiding in a tree, away from creepy and crazy fangirls. How he was even popular was beyond him.

He ran a hand through his blonde hair, brushing pass his two tufts of russet-colored hair that resembled ears. Why does his love life have to be so difficult? Didn't they understand that he wasn't interested?

Of course not. That's fangirl logic for you.

He was going to make a jump down the tree when he made sure that the coast was clear.

... And he definitely did not anticipate for someone to walk right into his landing spot when he'd leapt.

"L-look out!" Chung tried to warn, only for him to fall on the person seconds later.

A painful groan elicit from the boy as he pushed himself up on all fours. "Sorry, I -"

He held his breath upon meeting with phlegmatic, but mesmerizing golden eyes. He was at a lost for words, to say the very least.

"Tell me," The Code Battle Seraph mused underneath, having no qualm of their position at all. "Do you make habit of staying in trees like a predator and plunge on whoever you see beneath?"

"Wha... No - I - it's just that -" The Tactical Trooper was at a lost on how to explain himself but he didn't need to. Not yet anyways.

 _Slap!_

"Ow!"

"And insolent dullard, how long are you going to stay there?" The silverette added after the hit. Chung subconsciously noted that Eve has a habit to take a pause before finishing saying what was on her mind.

"Huh?" Only now did Chung realized what position they were in. He blushed profusely and quickly got off of Eve with repetitive apologies.

The Code Battle Seraph sat up, brushing away the dirt she accumulated on her uniform, which the blonde _just_ noticed.

"Wait... you go to this school?" He asked, brushing aside the incident. He stood up and offered her a hand.

"As of today, yes." She replied, taking the help. "And you have not answer my initial inquiry."

"What - oh." Chung scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah... about that... I was hiding."

"From?" Eve pressed, curious.

"Lunatic fangirls."

As if on cue, his stalkers found him, which caused him to panic. Frantically, he took Eve by the hand and roped her into the cat and mouse game. Two mouse against a bunch of cats. Seems fair, right?

Of course not, because one of them was a Taranvash in disguise and that Taranvash saw no reason to run.

"Where might you be taking me?" Eve voiced her question, prompting Chung to glance over his shoulder.

"To another hiding place, what do you think?"

He heard a sigh and Eve stopped running, causing him to stop as well, looking puzzled. She motioned for him to release his grip, which he did so with an apology.

Eve turn on her heels, facing the incoming predators. "Moby, Remy, standby for combat."

At her command, two drones appeared by her side and she pointed a finger forward. The two Nasod drones glided forward and activated a laser each, which hit the ground before the fangirls and causing them to freeze in their tracks, shocked and appalled.

"Cease with the frivolous nuisance this instant or there will be consequences." Her voice darkened with every word. "This is a learning facility, I will not tolerate this kind of insolence."

She was kind of a hypocrite, really. She _did_ just fired a lethal weapon at her future peers.

Chung blinked twice with a dumbfounded smile as he witnessed the Code Battle Seraph successfully taming the predators. He mentally noted that he should not get on her bad side anytime soon.

Once the fans disappeared at Eve's nonchalant threat, she turned back to Chung, raising a brow at his reaction. "What is it now?"

If he could describe Eve in one word, it would be 'refreshing'. He had never met someone like her.

He laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Nothing. Hey, how about we go grab something to eat later at that cafe?"

"Why?"

"I want to get to know you better if we're going to be friends."

"... You are bizarre."

"So... is that a yes?"

She sighed. "Very well."

* * *

 **Very lame fluff since I'm not that good as most stories of the writers I have read. Still practicing! - self-comforts -**


End file.
